


Stress Relief

by Lalaland917



Series: Michael, David, and Connor's Misadventures in Ageplay [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But also plot and stuff, Diapers, Fluff and Angst, Forced Wetting, Hurt/Comfort, I totally know what I'm doing, MY BABIES, Nightmares, Non-Consensual, Non-Sexual Age Play, One shots/fillers, Pacifiers, Self-Harm, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Teen Angst, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Verbal Humiliation, bottles, idk what you're talking about, kms, story breaks?, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaland917/pseuds/Lalaland917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a start, ” Michael said as he searched for something to help his friends with stress. You see Connor and David have been working hard in class and looking for jobs and all that and frankly they were overwhelmed with stress. Michael finally found an idea… Age Play it would help him take care of his best friends, but would they let him the plan included diaper bottles pacifiers the whole nine yards. He’ll just have to force them, they can’t continue living so poorly he lived with them for heaven’s sake he noticed all of the changes in the two soon to be boys. They were smaller and less masculine they hadn’t even hit puberty yet Connor is about 5’3’’ and David is about 5’4’’ but Michael, Michael towers over the two boys at a whopping 5’9’’. They were all about the same age and yet they were all so different in maturity Connor acted like a two year old sometimes and David like a 5 year old Michael had such a high maturity level compared to the other two boys he might as well be their father in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Michael collected the supplies needed and while the boys had been sleeping, he snuck into their rooms first Connor. Michael slowly removed his shirt and Connor stirred   
“Shh Connie, Just relax, Baby.” Michael cooed Connor's nickname and Connor relaxed into his touch. Michael continues to slide a onesie on to Connor’s torso, then pulls off his pants and boxers then places the diaper between his legs adjusted it, then fastened the tapes snugly around Connor’s waste places a pacifier between his lips and picked him up and set him on his hip and Connor Laid into his side and set his head in the crook of Michael’s shoulder. Michael walked over to the pre-built crib and placed Connor inside and raised the bars and covered him in blankets.  
Next was David Michael move quickly to collect the pull-up he would need for David. Then he started and David whined and almost cried to Michael’s surprise until he had spoken  
“Hey Davey come on baby calm down fro Daddy? Please Daddy needs you to calm down, okay?” and David did just that he did exactly what his Daddy had told him to. As Michael was about to snap the crotch of David’s onesie he heard an audible thud of Connor rolling into his cribs railing so he quickly snapped the buttons and carried David to his toddler bed he laid him down covered David in blankets placed his pacifier in his mouth and then went to check on a now crying Connor.   
“Wha da puck!” Connor said around his pacifier “HEY! Babies do not use that type of language! especially not my baby unless they want a spanking” Michael intervene Connor looked confused then his pacifier fell out of his mouth and he started to cry because it fell out of his reach and then he cried harder because he was so upset over such a childish thing that’s when Michael slowly entered the room took the bars down lifted Connor into his arms and set him on his hip and bounce him lightly as he picked up the discarded pacifier and walked to the bathroom in the hallway rinsed the pacifier and held it in front of his baby’s mouth and Connor denied it “I am not a baby I-I don’t need that stupid thing” Connor said as he huffed and Michael laughed at the statement “Oh really? You're not? Well, you could’ve fooled me with the diaper, the onesie, sleeping in a crib, you only stopped crying when your Daddy came in to soothe you, wow, I thought that’s what a baby does?” Michael mocked “Y-you're no-not my Daddy” Connor said lip quivering “Oh, baby. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings It’s okay shhh Daddy’s got you you’re okay” Michael soothed his brink of hysterics baby “Stop babying me Da-Michael” Connor said angrily “I think someone’s hungry let’s go warm up your bottle” Michael cooed to a fuming Connor “Y-” Michael cut him off by putting the pacifier back in Connor’s mouth as Michael went into the kitchen Connor caught sight of 2 baby monitors one looking at his crib and the other looking at David Connor spit his pacifier out and instantly regretted it Michael swatted his bum “That was uncalled for Connor James” Michael reprimanded “I-I sorry” was all Connor could whisper before he burst into tears “sh sh shhh Connie what’s gotten into you this morning Connor quiet down you’ll wake your big brother” Michael soothed as he once again rinsed the pacifier off and was about to place it in Connor’s mouth when Connor sobbed brokenly “you not only force me into this but you make me younger than David too why the fuck would you do this to me I thought we were friends”   
“Connor James I have half a mind to take you over my knee right now and put you right in time out!” Michael roared “I told you once today little boy I will not tell you again My babies do not curse do you understand me?” Michael finished “y-yes, Daddy” Connor has finally accepted his fate, but Michael was going to make sure he pounded this moment of humiliation into Connor’s mind so he knows who his Daddy really is “I’m sorry, Baby, I didn’t quite catch what you said”  
“I said yes... D-Daddy” Connor resigned to his Daddy’s shoulder and cried Michael instinctively bounced his baby on his hip. “What’s wrong baby? Come on tell Daddy, what’s wrong.” Michael knew the answer before it left his little one’s mouth “You’re tired, huh you sound it you can have your bottle, then you can have a nap.” right on time the microwave beeped making Connor jump Michael goes and collects the bottle “here, baby” Connor refuses with “I not baby” Sounding, to his displeasure, Like a baby. Michael retaliated with “oh? Is that so? Then what are you? Because you sure sound like a baby, I mean, that wasn’t even proper English ‘I not baby’ actually sounds like my baby Connor who’s no older than 2.” Connor surrendered and opened his mouth, the pacifier fell out of his mouth. Accepting the bottle and sucking gently Connor became drowsy and fell asleep in his Daddy’s arms. Michael walks up the stairs to Connor’s nursery and locks him into his crib that was far too big for him. He hears rustling in David’s room. Then he hears   
“OW! SONOVA-” Michael cut him off “If I were you I wouldn’t finish that sentence.” Michael says calmly “Huh?” David sleepily asks “ I said Do NOT finish that sentence you wouldn’t want Connor to curse like that would you?” Michael questions “What do you mean? Connor has the mouth of a trucker” David replies “Oh really you're barely 2 year old brother has the mouth of a trucker?”Michael retaliates “Wait, what?” David asks confusedly “Come on, let’s go check on him, then” Michael lifts the younger boy out of the toddler bed “come on then” Michael grabs David’s confused hand and guides him to the nursery David walks in to see Connor one of his best friends that went to bed a 17 year old is now sleeping and is barely 2?! What’s happening? Sensing his little one’s confusion Michael responds “Age-play-both of you- only you are about 5 and Connor is entering his terrible 2’s in a few weeks” David gapes “Why... I just don’t understand…” Michael replies “You two were under a great deal of stress so I did my research and called a few parents for consent, then acted.” Connor’s head shoots up and he’s sobbing his heart out “Y-YOU WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU- MY BROTHER KNOW! THEY’LL NEVER LET ME LIVE IT DOWN” Connor brokenly sobs “David, go play in the playroom, it’s in the old den okay?” Michaels says “Okay, Dad” David rolls with the punches as he’d like to say, as Michael ruffles his hair after Michael is certain David is gone, he moves toward Connor “Shhh Connie,” Michael places the pacifier into Connor’s mouth yet again and lifts him into his arms “You are barely two no one will make you leave anything down. Your brother is coming to visit on Saturday any way. If he picks on you, you get upset or cry and he’s gone. Understand?” Connor hides his face once more in Michael's neck and shakes his head “yes” and so Michael settles in the rocking chair in the nursery and hums a small lullaby to Connor.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING I REPEAT TRIGGER WARNING!!! SELF HARM PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION thank you and enjoy the story :)

Michael walks to Connor’s room to wake his baby boy up and shear panic strikes his heart. His baby is Gone! Michael swiftly walks to David’s room and… Thank the Lord he’s there sleeping like well ironically a baby. “D-Daddy?” David asked hesitantly “I’m here baby. Have you seen your baby brother? Michael spoke softly “Um… Yeah, but can I use curses just this once to tell you what he said?” David asked finally “Just this once…” Michael agreed “Okay, so he said and I quote I am not a fucking baby no way in hell am I going to take this lying down screw this, screw Da-MICHAEL he is NOT my Dada I mean *cough* Father I’m going to the bar. and then the back door opened and closed andㅡ” *Ding Dong* “David? do you want to stay here or go to the den?” Michael asked “Um… Den please also am I allowed to use the bathroom still?” David asked blushing “Of course you’re 5 your brother is a baby still so he needs his diaper we can all see that he is the immature one right now and he is going to get a spanking when he gets back.” *Ding Dong Ding Dong* “I’M COMING” Michael yelled startling David “Sorry baby here” Michael lifts David out of the bed “Go play.” he finished “Kay Daddy!” David ran off as Michael answered the door. “Hello, Oh! Hello, baby boy. Hello, officer, What’d he do now?” Michael questioned eyeing his baby “Um…*cough* Your um… son here was drinking and was way over the legal limit.” the officer added, “Well, sounds like someone’s getting a spanking thank you, officer.” Michael finished Connor was too mortified to object to Michael lifting him off the ground balancing him on his hip and checking his diaper all before the officer walked away “Baby boy where have you been?” Connor opened his mouth and closed it and glanced at the officer “Is there a problem officer?” Michael asked much less shy than Connor about their current predicament “What um no sorry” and with that the officer walked back to his car.  
Michael closed the door “David put your earbuds in they’re in the game box 3 third drawer down.” Michael started “Kay Daddy!” He got in response “Well well well seems my baby doesn’t understand that he is underaged…” Michael continued “Dada-I mean Mikey I mean…” Connor groans in frustration “What’s that baby? was it the muscle relaxer I put in your bum kicking in?” the color in Connor’s face drained “ooo pu m-mu-skull we-We w-Waxew *UGH!* ‘n m-my bu-bu-BUM!?” Connor stuttered “It would seem so because my baby didn’t know how to behave and act his age so today all day you are going to know exactly how it is to act your age it won’t be very hard you act like you’re almost 2 every day.” Connor was silent then Connor paled even more so than earlier if that was possible and Michael put his hand on the crotch of Connor’s diaper and squished it and Connor sobbed openly into Michael’s neck “W-why?! Whood ooo do dis to me NO FAIW NO FAIW YOU NO DO TO DAFID!” Michael slipped a soother between his lips “Shhh baby David was a behaved baby and didn’t disobey Dada, but at least you left your diaper on you needed it anyway *Connor loudly sobs* calm down baby yourㅡ” “D-Da?” Connor interrupts “Yes baby?” Michael responds “I-I feew icky.” Connor replies pitifully “we’re almost to the bathroom baby” Michael comforts Michael gets Connor to the toilet just in time for Connor’s gut to clench and he vomited into the toilet bowl Michael soothes Connor when he finishes Michael strips him of his Jeans and tee shirt “shh baby you’re okay Dada’s here” Connor just sobs Michael lifts him and walks to the nursery and lays Connor on the changing table and starts to untape Connors diaper and Connor looks around and sobs again Michael opens a drawer and takes out a pacifier and a clip and slips the rubber in his mouth and Connor’s sobs quieted but never stopped Michael changed his diaper and slipped a onesie over Connor’s head then slipped his arms through the holes and lifted his legs slid the onesie between his baby’s legs and snapped the buttons and clipped the pacifier to Connors onesie and pulled sweat pants over Connor’s legs. “Connie, Baby Boy, Your big brother Trevor is going to be here soon so let’s get your spanking over with now so you don’t have to do it before bed. Michael commented picking Connor moving to his own bedroom “Wha ooo talkin ‘bout Daddy?! No spankin’ NO!” Connor protested “Funny thing Connor I wasn’t asking you’re getting 10 spanks with my hand.” Michael said, “NO Dada! I’s too owd fow a spankin!” Connor tried “I don’t think so baby boy if you’re calling me Da, Dada, or Daddy you aren’t too old for a spanking so I want you to count them for me baby boy.” Michael said situating Connor over his lap   
Michael pulls down Connor’s sweats and diaper and starts *Smack* ow! 1 *smack* Dada! Huwts! 2 and continued like that until number 6 the last four went straight to Connor’s sit spots; upper thighs, and the curve of his bum. By the time Michael was done Connor and reduced to a sobbing mess and the doorbell rang “David! Trevor is here get the door for me, please?!” Michael called “Kay-kay Daddy!” with that David bounded down the stairs to get the door while Michael tried to calm Connor down. “I-I’s weally s-s-sowwy Dada! I’s n-n-never doin dat ‘gain sweaw it!” Connor sobbed “Calm down baby boy shhh I know sweetheart you wet your diaper let's change you huh?” Michael said leaving his room going toward the nursery and he hears Trevor come up behind them and puts Connor’s soother back in his mouth and just like he thought Trevor jumps in front of them and Connor panics “DADA!” Connor hides his face in Michael’s neck Michael catches the pacifier before it hits the floor and he puts it up to Connor’s lips and he takes it willingly “shshshhh baby boy calm down. Hey, Trevor.” Michael continues to the nursery and a baffled Trevor followed when Michael enters the room goes to the crib and lifts up a stuffed lamb and shows it to his baby and Connor takes in and Michael lays Connor on the changing table and pulls off his sweats exposing his very wet diaper and Trevor stares in awe. Michael untapped the diaper and the pacifier falls out of Connor’s mouth and he starts to cry when he starts sucking on the lamb Michael is very confused but continues “Connor! don’t chew on your toys.” Michael removes the lamb and replaces it with the pacifier Michael continues with the task and as he lifts up Connor’s legs Trevor gets a full view of Connors bright red bum and he snorts from the doorway and Connor hides his face behind his lamb and when Michael finishes he does the snaps on the onesie and lifts Connor and settles him on his hip “So Trevor how are you?” Michael started “I’m good you?” the baffled man replies “Can’t complain” Just as if on cue Connor yawns and fists Michael’s shirt and lays his head down on Michael’s shoulder and closes his eyes and Trevor looks extremely confused “It’s nap time.” Michael states and then he makes his way over to the crib and drops the side and lays his baby inside as he gives Connor his lamb and his pacifier and puts a blanket over him. Then he leaves the room, Trevor, close behind Michael walks to the den made playroom and finds David in just his pull-up and a tee-shirt and he walks over and like he has too many times before picks up the sleeping boy like he did at parties and what not and when he or Connor lost too much blood. He lifted his boy up safe and sound. He walks to the toddler’s room and lays him down pulls the blanket on to him then puts a fox from his favorite Disney movie (the fox and the hound)and a pacifier and places it in his mouth and he peacefully sleeps.   
Michael and Trevor talked for a little bit. The seconds turns into minutes and the minutes turns into hours and then… It happens. “ahhhhh D-D-D-DA DAAAA!!!” Connor screamed Trevor jumped and Michael was on his feet and sprinted into Connor’s nursery Connor was screaming and crying and sweating and once Michael entered Connor’s arms flew up at him and he lifted Connor on to his hip and Connor clung to him for dear life and then Michael heard David get up “Trev could you help David out of his bed he can’t get the rail down by himself.” Trevor hesitated but then left to help David   
Trevor walks into David’s room and David is groggily on his knees trying to figure out how to get out and Trevor walks to the bed and before David could protest he was lifted on to Trevor’s hip and carried to Michael and Connor. Michael laid Connor on the changing table changed his diaper once more and lifted Connor up again and set him on his hip. and Trevor looked greatly troubled “Trev? What’s wrong?” Michael asked, “Well Mike...do you see anything weird with the boys physically like little cuts or scrapes maybe on their legs or arms?” Trevor said hoping Michael will understand “Hold on Trev” Michael continued “Hey, Baby boy do you have any boo boos Daddy needs to know about so they don’t get icky?” Michael asked Connor and Connor lost his color and taking that as a “yes” Michael turned to ask David and David looked down Michael took his chin in his hand and asked again “Do you David?” and David tried to look down again and Michael continued talking to Trevor “Bring David to the bathroom I’ll bring Connor” he stated “And the boys are going to tell us where it hurts and where the boo boos are okay boys?” Michael finished and David and Connor just nodded their heads.  
When they reached the bathroom Michel started to run a bath with bubbles Trevor set David on the toilet and Michael set Connor on the sink Trevor knelt down to see David’s face “David, Where are the boo boos? where does it hurt?” Trevor asked and David sniffled then opened his mouth “I-I’m SORRY I-I-I” David sobbed and Trevor lifted his head up “It’s okay we just need to know where it hurts buddy,” Trevor said softly to David and hugged him “I-I, okay,” David started “um…” David points to his right wrist and Trevor lifted it and found three horizontal slits directly over at least 2 layers of scar tissue and Trevor asked, “Okay buddy when did these happen and what did you do it with?” David hesitated “um...l-last week I think ‘nd I don’t ‘member *sniff* Sorry…” David continued then he pointed to his abdomen and Trevor undid the snaps on his onesie and pulled it up to see fresh slices oozing blood slowly Trevor continued “When and what?” David frowned “T-This morning a-and a razor under my bed” Finally Trevor turned to Michael “we’re going to need a lot more medical supplies…” he commented “Yeah, David you sit there while Trevor ‘cleans’ your room okay?” Michael stated David nodded and Michael moved on to Connor and Connor sat silent refusing to explain or elaborate so Michael removed his onesie to find scars all over his body slashes and cuts scattered over his arms and legs a mixture of old and new and Connor just sat and looked for emotion on Michael’s face and Michael yelled to Trevor “Hey Trev! Could you help me move the crib to my room I don’t feel comfortable leaving Connor alone anymore…” and within seconds Trevor was standing emotionless in the doorway of the bathroom and the only words that he said after that were “Yeah sure I feel the same way.” and Michael gently removed Connor’s Diaper and plopped him into the tub and Connor finally spoke “I can shower by. my. self.” and Michael looked at him and laughed and said “Baby boy you can’t even sleep in a bed yet you can’t shower by yourself let alone shower in general David can’t do that yet either.” and Michael continued to clean and rinse an angry Connor and when he finished he lifted Connor out of the tub drained it and refilled it and had Trevor carefully wash David while Michael was putting a new diaper on Connor who fought the entire time and was left in only a diaper and brought back to the bathroom where David was left in a thin pull up this detail caused Connor to pout and then he started crying why was he crying what happened? “Baby Boy calm down you’re gonna make yourself sick” Michael soothed “Connie baby sh it’ll stop soon Trevor is almost done cleaning you up baby, breathe calm down I know it hurts shhh” Michael tried by the time Trevor was done cleaning up the cuts and covering then Connor couldn’t see straight the muscle relaxer wore off and Connor could talk normalw again but he can’t do this anymore Michael was about to pick him up when he sprinted towards the front door and Michael was too fast and caught him lifted him to his hip and walked back to the bathroom where Trevor was repeating what he did to Connor on David and Michael did exactly what he did for Connor for David “David calm down sweetheart breathe you’re going to get sick” and so on once David was done Michael set Connor in a huge playpen that he couldn’t escape even when he tried and then Michael and Trevor moved the crib into Michael’s room and raised the bars again so that even if he stands up he’d barely be able to see over the railings confining him and then Michael came over picked him put out of the playpen and carried him to the crib and told him that babies don’t misbehave like that or something and left the room and David was still crying across the hall in his bedroom Connor needed the bathroom he will not willingly use the stupid diaper so he tries to get out of the crib and once his toes touch the floor Michael has him in the air and on his hip faster than Connor can fathom “Con Con? What do you think you’re doing?” Michael asked, “I-I well um dunno” Connor resigned “Okay well I have some news sweetheart your mom made Trevor and me your legal guardians and so by law I am your legal parent AKA I adopted you with the consent of your biological parents so I am your ‘real’ dad.” Michael finished Connor was stunned he had no words to speak this is so confusing were his biological parents, not his parents? was Trevor no longer his brother? what was Trevor? What about David? Michael did not sense Connor’s distress and so Michael continued “and I think you need to go to school and graduate so the three of us are going back to school after break.” at this Connor beamed six whole hours away from this hell hole yes! Michael knew what he was thinking and he frowned inwardly and said “That’s not happening.” and Connor looked up confused “you’re keeping the diapers,” He said plainly and Connor looked confused “then I’m being home schooled?” Connor questions “No you’re just going to school in diapers David, however, might be potty trained by then.” Michael finished and Connor was pissed but would never show it. Michael carried Connor to the kitchen and set him in a rather large highchair and he puts the pacifier into Connor’s mouth and goes to the kitchen to make dinner for everyone. David is napping in his room with Trevor and Connor is passing out in the highchair and he was rather tired himself so he finished making dinner and puts it in the fridge for later and lifts Connor out of his chair and carries him to their now shared bedroom and laid Connor in the bed next to him protectively wrapping an arm around the smaller boy’s waist and they slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovies, I'm back and have no Idea what I'm doing... Writer's block is kicking my ass tbh. Anywaysss sorry for the short chapter! Hope you like it!

Connor woke up to silence. He slowly released himself from his best friend. As his feet met the cool ground he shivered. He looked around for a moment and sighed. he began to stand when a warm arm made it’s way around him. He looked down.   
“Baby boy, where ya goin’, huh?” Michael said in his morning voice  
Connor still had to pee. What was he going to do? He can’t just tell Michael, he’ll make him use his diaper!   
“I gotta go take care of, um… mini me... “ Connor said awkwardly  
“You what?” Michael laughs  
“I gotta take care of mini me,” Connor responded with more confidence  
Michael laughed louder “ There can’t be a smaller you, this is as small as you get sweetheart. Maybe you’ll be an average size when you grow up, darling.” Michael teased  
Connor turned a deep shade of red “W-what’s that supposed to mean?!” He whined  
“Oh baby, I’ve seen what you have. There’s nothing to take care of. Your ex has more than you do,” Michael replied coolly   
Connor was mortified to say the least. “Shut up.” He said angrily  
“Stop what? Telling you the truth? Buttercup, you’re almost two. There’s so little I could call you baby girl,” Michael pried  
“SHUT UP, MICHAEL” Connor’s eyes began to water out of embarrassment  
He’d been too upset to notice Michael’s movement from his spot on the bed to towering behind Connor. He moved slowly at first and then his arm swoops around Connor’s waist and he presses slightly. Connor squeaks and he loses control. He starts to cry and he moves to pitiful sobs. Michael holds him the whole time. When Connor’s legs buckle Michael has him on his hip.  
“Shshshhh, baby boy, you’re okay. It’ll be okay. This is what diapers are for. It’s normal for babies like you to have accidents.”Michael says in a soothing voice  
Against his will, his body relaxes into Michael's. His sobs turn to sad whimpers. Michael slowly walks to the nursery. He lays Connor down on the changing table he grabs Connor’s favored stuffy, the lamb, and places it on Connor’s chest and moves on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get my life together but likeeee... work.  
> Anyways dribs and drabs while writer's block stays on my dick.  
> ENJOY

Connor cried himself to sleep after the debacle. He'd been so frustrated with himself he hadn't known what to do. Michael just stays and comforts the younger boy. There hadn't been many people Connor would even let near him after he cried let alone lay in bed next to him playing with his hair telling him “everything will be alright, baby. I'm right here. Daddy's here. He's not going anywhere.” Nowhere in Connor’s mind was everything okay. His life what thrown into a blender. The steady heart beat was all he needed to calm down. He'd never been this close to someone so platonically and not be uncomfortable. He wasn't a mad that Michael was who he was with either. 

In the room across the hall, lay Trevor tracing shapes absently on David's back. The room had a serenity. David hadn't woken up yet. Although it was 10, so he wasn't surprised. He looked at this kid and thought that there is not a single other person who can feel this magnitude of affection towards another. Then it occurred to him, Michael feels this about both of the youngest boys. Such affection he felt that he might explode. Lost in his thought, Trevor notices David's movement change. He's awake.  
“Morning sweetheart, you sleep well?” Trevor asked huskily   
“mmpff” David responded into Trevor’s chest   
“That is the most intelligent thing I've heard in all my years of babysitting.” Trevor teases lightly  
“Babysitter?” David replies confused   
“Oh I'm sorry, is little David to big to be babysat?” Trevor joked  
“I thought you were Daddy too?” David says thoughtfully   
“Oh, uh, I'm not so sure that's a conversation for everyone, squirt.”  
“m’kay” David said as he burrowed into Trevor chest yet again and falling back asleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my children! I was going to write my child but there are many of you. Anyways I kinda sorta have like a life right now so dribs and drabs for now!

Trevor woke up to a weight on his chest for the first time since his brothers had nightmares. He wakes up more now and recognizes the fluffy black hair tickling his chin, David. He adjusts the younger into a comfortable position. David stirs slightly but doesn't wake up. Trevor simply falls back asleep.

Michael changes Connor and carries him back to their now shared bedroom. Connor sniffles quietly but pushes his face into the crook of Michael’s neck. The familiar scent relaxes him. He inhales for a few minutes and speaks  
“why are you doing this Mikey? I thought we were friends? What kind of joke is this? It isn't funny anymore.” Connor says pitifully   
“Oh sweetheart,” Michael pauses and gently drags his fingers through Connor's hair “we're more than friends, we're family. You need to take a breather, your stress is gonna make that pretty blonde hair grey. I'm doing this because I care about you baby. Even if you don't understand right now, you'll understand one day. I promise.” Michael continued


End file.
